The Bookworms Curse
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: She hated it. She hated the family name, so she ran away. Moriko Yoshida is determined to make a life for herself and never get close to anyone, but will a club of boys help her open up?
1. Chapter 1

**So those of you who read my Bookworm and the host club story and found it deleted, just wanna say sorry, but I've thought about a OHSHC and Fruits Basket crossover for a while now and I thought it be a much more fun and interesting story. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Tokyo, first year high school student Moriko Yoshida was on her way to her first day of high school at the private school Ouran Academy.

It was a school for only the elite and super rich, so when she was accepted, it was the happiest day of her life!

What could go wrong?

As she made her way to the gate of the school, Moriko took a deep breath and made her way to the pink school.

There were already a lot of students in the hallways making their ways to class, as she passed by some girls, she noticed them glance at her and turn the other way and start laughing.

Moriko didn't care though. Even though she wasn't wearing the uniform she knew she didn't have to be to come here. She was currently wearing a brown sweater vest and black knee skirt with stockings and a pair of her old middle school shoes.

She was also a bit small for her age, standing at 4'5. She had messy, short brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses.

'_They probably think I'm poor, because I can't afford the uniform._' she thought.

She wasn't rich like they were but wasn't poor either.

She decided to forget about about them, and make her way to her classroom.

When she arrived, there was only a few students. She made her way to her desk and pulled out a book to read and waited till the bell rang.

"Hey." Someone says

She ignores.

"Hey commoner." another voice spoke.

Again she ignores it.

"We know you can hear us."

She grunts in frustration and puts down her book to look up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her.

They were identical twins with orange hair. She noticed they were looking at her intensely.

"Can I help you two?" She asked

"We just wanted know your name since you're new here." The one on the left spoke.

"Yeah you're that new student on a scholarship right?" the other said.

"Uhm..yeah." she hesitated a bit.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They finished in sync, giving her a smile.

"We'll I'm Moriko. Nice to meet you."

The bell finally rang and the twins took two seats behind her. Students started coming in and pretty soon the teacher arrived.

"Good morning students and welcome to your first year of high school." She said. "Now before I say anything else we have a new student at Ouran joining us, would you please step up Miss Yoshida?"

Moriko stood up front her desk and walked to the front of the class.

"Would you care to introduce yourself, Miss Yoshida?"

Moriko took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello, my name is Yoshida Moriko, pleased to meet you all." She bowed.

"Miss Yoshida is an outstanding scholarship student, so please make her feel welcome."

After introductions Moriko went back to her desk and class began. As she was taking notes, Moriko felt a nudge in her back, she ignored it, she felt it again till she looked back and saw one of the twins hand her a folded piece of paper.

Curious as she was, Moriko took the paper and read it, making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

_Meet us at lunch at Music Room 3._

_\- Hikaru_

_'Thats weird_..' she though. Why a music room? In any case she wrote okay on the note before passing it back.

Lunchtime soon arrived and Moriko grabbed her bag and went off to find the music room.

It took a while, as she kept getting lost, but what seemed like forever, she finally arrived.

She was a bit hesitant at first but shook it off, its only a music room, she thought.

Moriko turned the door knob and inside was not what she expected.

"Welcome." She heard a group say in perfect unison.

When she looked inside, she saw a group of boys, Hikaru and Kaoru were among them.

On the other side stood three other boys:

The tallest had dark hair a blank face, the shortest of them all was a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, an adorable smile, the one beside them was a boy with dark hair, glasses.

And lastly, the one sitting in the chair had blonde hair purple eyes

Moriko didn't know what to do, so she just spoke up, confused.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Hey Moriko, glad you decided to pay us a visit." Hikaru says.

The boy with glasses speaks up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this is the new honor student in your class correct?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, we asked her to come,"

The blonde in the chair stood up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"So you're the new student, Moriko Yoshida?!" He asked with a hint of excitement.

"Uhm yeah...? Who's asking?" She asked annoyed.

"Why, young miss, I am Tamaki Suoh."

He went on to introduce the rest of the group.

"You already know Hikaru and Kaoru." He says. "Here we have 3rd years Takashi Morinozuka-Senpai and Mitskuni Honizokua-Senpai."

"Nice to meet you Miko-Chan!" Honey said.

"Hm." Mori grunted.

"And this is Kyoya, him and I are both 2nd years."

"Please to meet you, _Miss Yoshida," _He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uhm...Hi, but why are you guys here anyway?" She was confused as to why a group of high school boys were in an abandoned music room.

"Why were the the elite Ouran Host Club." Said Tamaki. "And I'm the King."

Wait...WHAT?!

"Host club?!" She yelled. "You didn't say this was a host club!"

The twins shrugged. "We didn't say it wasn't."

She growled. This was fine predicament she was in. A Host club was something she should not get involved in. As she turned around to leave, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head and saw Honey coming at her what she assumed was for a hug, which Moriko swiftly dodged.

"Miko-chan! Miko-chan! You must be really smart!" He said cheery.

Moriko couldn't help but smile at his happy expression, he was just adorable.

"Yes I am." She answered. "I have to get good grades inorder to keep my scholarship here."

"That's amazing."

"Indeed it is." She heard Tamaki behind her. "You Miss Yoshida, are a hero to other commoners! Being accepted into such an elite academy with your background."

"Uhm...okay." _'Is he for real_?'she thought

"I'm just merely saying that it must be hard to be looked down upon by others." He went on.

She noticed he way trying to put an arm around her but she scooted away, he didn't seem to take the hint.

"But it doesn't matter now, long live the poor!"

She was this close to punching him, but figured she shouldn't get in trouble on her first day.

"We welcome you princess to our world of beauty!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." She told him straightforwardly.

Tamaki gasped and fled to a corner to sob.

Moriko just stared at him in disbelief. '_Good grief...you'd think I said something insulting.._.'

The twins just laughed. "Don't mind milord, he's an idiot." Hikaru told her.

"I can see that."

She felt someone grab her arm and looked down to see Honey.

"Miko Chan, do you like cake?" He asked.

Moriko thought for a moment and realized she didn't eat her lunch yet. Her stomach let out a growl and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, cake is good, but I also brought my lunch too."

"Okay! Let's go eat over there!" Honey said as he dragged Moriko over to a table.

When they say down, Honey started munching away on his cake and Moriko rummaged through her bag and took out her lunch bag.

"Whatcha got to eat?" He asked.

"Just leftovers from dinner." She told him.

"Is that a boxed lunch?" The twins asked as the appeared next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you were to let me enjoy my lunch in peace."

"Ooh! A commoners lunchbox!"

"Where'd you come from?!" She asked surprised to see the Host club King up and about when he was just sluking minutes ago.

"What have you brought to eat, miss Yoshida?"

She just sighed. "Like I said before, leftovers from dinner." She opened it and inside was rice, vegetable Curry and a rice ball.

"Ooh what am interesting meal,"

"I've seen commoner meals in movies, what is that?"

She signed. "It's curry." They ooed.

She took a bite and pretended to not be annoyed.

The club members kept pestering her while she was eating, and she kept ignoring them.

As she ate her eyes fell to Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop.

There was something about him and the way he said her name have her a funny feeling, like he knew something.

_'I should probably stay clear of him.'_she thought.

After she finished eating, Moriko decided it was time to leave.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but I think I should leave."

"You're welcome to come again, my princess." Tamaki cooed, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. Maybe."

And then she left, heading back to class. Kyoya typed away till he found something interesting.

"Hmm..what have we here..."

School has finally over and Moriko was packing her bag and headed out the door. As she was walking, a car pulled up and the window rolled down.

It was Kyoya.

Moriko was dumbstruck, why was he here?

"Uh..."

"Moriko, correct? I was wondering if I could have a word?" He asked.

"Uhh no, I really gotta get home."

"Oh contraire, I think it be in your best to listen..._Miss Sohma_."

Moriko froze in her tracks. She stared at him shocked as he smirked back.

"How'd you...?" He cut her off. "I have my sources, now may we talk?"

She growled in frustration. "Fine."

After getting in the car, Moriko was pretty nervous. How did this guy know who she was? What did he want to talk about?

"Now you're probably wondering why I asked to speak with you..."

"Yeah, and how'd you know I'm a..._Sohma_." she said with a hint of anger.

"My family had made deals with the Sohmas in the past so I looked into your files and your father was the son of the last Sohma head, correct?"

She bit her lip. "...Yes.."

"So I'm quite curious as to why you're using a different surname rather than your family name." This time she cut him off.

"Look I have my reasons okay?!" She hissed. "Just leave me alone alright, and drop me off now!"

The car stopped infont of the train station and Moriko got out, not before slamming the door.

Kyoya, who was a bit surprised by her outburst, was still curious as to her reaction.

'_Just who are you Miss Sohma_?'

After a train ride and a bus ride across town, Moriko arrived by sunset and was walking through the woods, exhausted from the day she had.

'_Already the first day, and someone found out who I am... just great...'_

She finally arrived at home, her feet ached from the walk and took off her shoes and opened the door.

"I'm home."

"Ah welcome back Moriko." Shigure greeted her, looking up from his newspaper. "How was your first day?"

"It was fine." She was headed to the kitchen and to her surprise it was filthy, dishes in the sink and food on the floor.

"Shigure..."

"Uhm...Yes Mimo?" He hesitated nervously.

"How the hell did you mess the kitchen up in just one day?!? I was gone for one day!"

"Well...I was having a bit trouble with lunch..." He muttered.

"All you had to do was just warm it up!! Ugh!!" She rubbed her now throbbing head.

"Don't work Moriko, I'll help you clean up." Yuki saidashe came downstairs.

"Thanks Yuki, at least I can count on somebody in this house!" She yelled.

After cleaning the kitchen, Moriko prepared dinner for the three of them. It was pork stew with potato and carrots. Then after dinner, Moriko a quick bath and rushed to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring her.

'_Tomorrows another day..._' she thought. '_I just hope that guy doesn't tell anyone I'm a Sohma_.' she turned to her side and looked at the picture on her nightstand; three people, a woman with long brown hair, a man with jet black hair and a little girl who looked just like the woman.

She frowned. '_I really wish you were here Mom, Dad._'

She looked at the picture one more time before turning off the lights and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you liked my first chapter, Moriko is a Sohma but doesn't like using her family name. Also yes, Moriko is one of the zodiac. I'll reveal what she is later. She doesn't hate her family persay but we'll get into a bit more as the story goes along.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

The rest of the week went by pretty normal. Moriko hadn't went back to the host club since her first day of school. She thought they were a bit odd and also because she knew if one of them were to hug her, she'd transform and that would not be good.

She focused more on her classes and read at lunchtime as she ate. Finally it was Friday and the weekend was coming. Which was a relief to her.

'_So tomorrow I'll do laundry and clean the house, then I gotta go to the grocery store, we're out of a lot of things.'_ As she was thinking to herself, she barely noticed a piece of paper hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey, Moriko." Hikaru called her.

Moriko turned around to face him. "Yeah what?"

"Come to the club after school, we wanna ask you something."

She was about to say no, but stopped herself. Maybe it be alright to hear what they had to say. Sure enough, after school, Moriko went to the the music room.

It was empty and only the hosts were in there. They looked up to see who had entered the room.

"Miko-chan!" Honey exclaimed. He ran to hug her but Moriko swiftly dodged.

"Hey Honey-senpai, sorry but I'm not a big hugger." She told him.

"That's okay, wanna share some cake with me?"

"Sorry but maybe another time, I'm actually here because the twins called me here."

"Hey over here." The twins chimed. She looked up to see them sitting over at the table with Kyoya. She froze slightly when she saw Kyoya, remembering the conversation they had earlier this week.

He briefly looked up from his laptop to look at Moriko then looked back at his laptop.

Moriko eyes narrowed slightly.

She went over to the table to join them.

"So Moriko, we were wondering something." Hikaru started.

"Will we be seeing you at our party next week?" Finished Kaoru.

Moriko tilted her head in confusion. "Party? What party?"

"The host clubs having a party in the grand ballroom and all the girls are invited,"

"We just figured you'd wanna come."

"Uh..why would you think that?" She asked a little annoyed. "Doesn't sound like my kinda party anyways."

"Of come on it'll be fun!" The twins chimed.

"No way." She said. "I am not going."

As they were arguing back and forth, the door opened and Tamaki came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting with my fa- Oh Moriko! Good to see you!" He ran up to her straight for a hug, but was shoved away by her.

"Hands off I don't like to be touched." She said forcefully.

"Oh you're so mean, Moriko. I'm just so happy to see you." He said happily. "What brings you by?"

"Well, these two over here are trying to get me to come to your stupid party but I told them I'm not interested." She said

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Shame on you! You should never force a lady to do what they don't want to do."

'_Thank you_!' thought Moriko.

"...But all in all, I would be ever so happy if you were to join us at our soiree."

Moriko sighed. "Senpai, listen careful."

He nodded.

"I don't care what makes you happy, I'm not going."

Tamaki flinched and retreated over to his corner to sob.

She just shook her head.

"Look guys. I'm just not really a party type girl." She told them.

"So you're not gonna go?" Honey asked sadly.

She shook her head, "No sorry senpai. now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." And with that she left.

"Well that was a bust." The twins said.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop. "And Tamaki would you quite sulking in the corner?"

"How can she be so mean..." Tamaki whimpered.

"All the girls except for her are gonna be there." Hikaru said.

"And we were hoping she would come to." added Kaoru.

Kyoya finished his typing and closed his laptop.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can persuade her somehow."

"Oh yeah?" "What's are Shadow King got planned?"

He simply smiled. "I have my ways."

Meanwhile, Moriko had just arrived at the Sakura House Cafe.

"Oi! Moriko, you're late!" The manger said.

"I'm sorry sir, I got caught up with something after school." She bowed in apology.

"Nevermind, just get to work."

She went to the back room to change into her waitress uniform and got straight to work.

"Moriko table 5's ready to order!" A girl shouted.

"On it!"

Moriko ran around the cafe, taking orders, bring beverages, you name it. She was as busy as a bee. Finally after most of the customers were gone, she took a small break.

"Hey Moriko, rough night huh?" a blonde girl said.

"Oh, Akio. Yeah, finally I can take a breather." She said tiredly.

"Shame you work so hard, Miko,"

"Yeah, but I gotta pay for my books somehow." Moriko admitted. "It's not so bad though."

Akio looked at her and just smiled. "If you say so, girl."

Finally the dinner rush we over and Moriko had finished her shift around 10.

"You sure you wanna walk home alone?" Akio asked.

Moriko just nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Bye." She took off out the back door and on her way home when she noticed a Black car parked in front on the cafe

'_Weird, why is this car parked here?_' she thought.

Her thoughts were interupted by the door clicking open and stepping out were two familiar faces. She froze.

"Why good evening, Miss Yoshida, lovely night isn't it?" Said Tamaki.

"Uhm..."

"We were just passing by when we noticed you come out of the cafe." Kyoya told her.

"I...ehh..."

"Surely you were just eating her a presume, because as an honor student, you must know the rules of the school."

She flinched

"All jobs or side jobs, are prohibited." He told her.

"Oh dear, I don't want to think what father would do if he knew you got a job." Tamaki sighed.

Moriko looked at him shocked. "F-f-father?"

"Oh yes, Tamaki Suoh is the son of the chairman of the school."

'_How'd I put two and two together..?!?_' she thought to herself.

"What do you think we should do Kyoya?" Tamaki asked his friend.

"I'm not quite sure, Tamaki."

Moriko panicked, '_Oh no! If they tell I'll lose my scholarship!_' she thought in horror.

"Well... We could just let it slide and pretend we didn't see anything." Kyoya thought aloud.

"Oh please! Please! I'll do anything!" She started to beg.

The two smirked.

"I'm glad to here it." Said Tamaki. He pulled something out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Moriko, who looked confused.

"Here. An invitation to our party next week, the dress code is formal so do try to dress accordingly."

"We hope to see you there, Moriko." Said Kyoya.

They both got into the car and drove off.

Moriko paled, staring at the envelope in hand.

What. Just. Happened.

The gears were startling to slowly turn in her head when she realized what just happened.

**"THOSE BASTARDS!!"**

When she got home, she told Shigure and Yuki what had happened to her.

Shigure started laughing. "Hahaha! I'm sorry Mimo but that's just too funny!"

"Shut the hell up you jerk, it is not!" She hissed, slamming her fist on the table.

"It is quite a predicament you're in." Said Yuki. "I told you not to get that part time job."

"Well I need the money, and Akito sure as hell ain't gonna give it to me." She started munching on her rice.

"Why don't you just let me pay for your books, Moriko?" Shigure suggests.

"No way, you already payed for my books and tuition all through middle school, this time I'll do it myself." She said proudly.

"Whatever you say..." He sighed. "Say, what will you wear to the party Moriko?"

She shrugged. "Well all I have is the dress Mom gave me, so I guess I'll wear that."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she'd probably want me to wear it, even if it's to a party I'm being blackmailed into going."

Shigure let out a snicker. "Shigure it's not that funny," said Yuki.

"It kind of is..hehehe."

"Shut up."

The night of the party finally arrived and Moriko had reluctantly showed up.

She wore the dress she planned on wearing a nice baby blue dress with pearl waistline, matching shoes and a ribbon in her hair.

She looked up and stood in front of the building girls were walking into.

'_Well guess I'd better walk in._' she thought as she moved into the building, girls were inside chatting with one another.

_'Ugh...this is just a party for spoiled rich girls, I don't see why they wanted me to come.'_

Moriko looked over at the food table and felt her stomach growl. "Well, while I'm here, might as well get something to eat."

The table had an a large assortment of food she had never heard of before. It was quite a sight. She grabbed as small plate and took a few bites of sushi. '_So good_.' she thought.

A few minutes later and the lights went out, a few of the girls started to squeal, she didn't know why until she looked up at the staircase.

The host club boys all stood in a row with Tamaki in the middle.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Said Tamaki "The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome."

All the girls applauded.

"As you know, the Ouran Host club is here for your entertainment, at we invite you to dance to your heart's content. " Kyoya told them. "Based on dancing skills, one lucky girl will be chosen as tonight's Queen, and her reward shall be a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king."

All the girls suddenly squealed and Moriko almost had to cover her ears it was so loud.

'_Good grief these girls sure are crazy_.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Moriko." She turned around and saw the twins walk up to her.

"Wow you look great," said Kaoru. "Where'd you get that dress?"

"It's actually my mother's dress," she told them. "She gave it to me."

"Nice, really brings out your eyes."

She blushed slightly. "Uh thanks."

"Miko-chan!" Honey yelled. "You came! And you look so pretty!"

She giggled at his childlike antics. "Thanks Honey-senpai,"

"Let's dance, if that's okay." He asked.

"Oh uhm...sure."

She followed Honey out onto the dance floor and the two started dancing.

The rest of the club watched the pair. "How on Earth did you get Moriko to come?" Hikaru asked the Shadow King.

Kyoya smirked. "I have my ways."

"Oh look how cute Moriko looks in that dress!" Tamaki squealed. "Our daughter is absolutely stunning!"

"She's not our daughter Tamaki."

The rest of the hosts started dancing with the other guests and Moriko started dancing more too, which surprised herself. She was actually having fun.

Moriko danced with Hikaru next, then Kaoru, then Mori. She decided to take a little break and go get something to drink.

_'Even though I was blackmailed into coming. I'm actually having a good time.'_

"How's your evening, Moriko?"

She turned and saw Kyoya standing beside her.

"Oh Kyoya-senpai. It's good." She said

"Glad to see you're having fun." He told her.

"Yeah, look I wanna apologize for my little outburst in your car." She said. "I was a bit high tempered that day."

"No it's quite alright, I crossed a boundary and I wish to apologize as well." Said Kyoya

"Yeah... I'm not really close to my family...more specifically the head of my family."

"Ah, you're referring to Akito Sohma, correct?"

She clenched her fist. "Yeah..."

Kyoya sensed her mood change at the mention of Akito and decided not to press further.

"May I have this dance, Moriko?" He held out his hand and Moriko nodded and grabbed it.

They danced for a while, Kyoya was surprised how good a dancer she was. A few moments went by when Tamaki tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Tamaki took Moriko's hand and the two danced away.

"My my, it's wonderful to see a smile on your beautiful face." said Tamaki smoothly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll admit, this wasn't a bad night."

"I'm so glad to here that, my dear."

He lifted her chin and made direct eye contact with her.

"I must say, you look positively stunning tonight, my little doll."

Moriko suddenly froze, her eyes widened at his words.

_"You know I'll always love you, my little doll."_

She felt tears escape her eyes and fell down her face. Tamaki flinched at the sight.

"I-I'm sorry..!" She rushed out of the room and down the hall to find an empty room to cry in.

'_Calm, down_!" She told herself. _'If you get too worked up you might transform.'_

She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. It was to painful to think about.

'_Mom_...'

She thought about her mother, of course she was wearing her dress. It was hard not to. But what Tamaki had said to her reminded Moriko of that dreadful day, the day her last shread of happiness was gone forever.

"Mom..!" She sobbed and sunk to the ground.

"Moriko?" She flinched when she heard someone call her name.

She looked up and found the host club all in the room, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Miko-chan?" Honey asked.

Moriko wiped her eyes as little more and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay Senpai, no need to worry."

"Don't lie." Said Tamaki who held a grip on Moriko's shoulders.

"Tell us what's wrong."

She sighed. How could she explain get pain to these guys? They were barley friends, she hardly knew them, but something in her gut was telling her she could trust them. So she did.

"Well...it's just... What Tamaki said reminded me of the day I last saw my mother." Moriko told them.

"Your mother?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's really a hard subject for me to talk about."

"It's okay. You can trust is." Said Tamaki. "As members of the elite Ouran Host Club it is our duty to make sure every woman is happy."

Moriko looked at him. She was amazed.

"That's right. We're here for you, Miko-Chan." Said Honey.

"Hm." Agreed Mori.

"We'll stand by your side." Kaoru told her.

"No matter what." Hikaru said.

"And every lady, you included will always have a smile on their face." Kyoya told her as he walked over to her, holding a hand to help up.

Moriko looked at them all and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Moriko and the host club made their way back to party and everything went back to normal.

At the end of the night, the hosts all gathered outside with the rest of the girls.

"Sadly my darlings we are coming to a close on this wondrous night, but fret not, we've still had a lovely evening with each and every one of you."

The girls all clapped.

"And now to announce the Queen of the night!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations... Moriko Yoshida!"

Moriko was surprised, as we're the girls but they still politely clapped for her.

Moriko stepped up to the host club.

"And her reward will be a kiss on the cheek from the King!" Kaoru said.

"And as a bonus, our Vice King will also bestow a kiss." Added Hikaru

This surprised not only Moriko, but Tamaki and Kyoya as well.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

The twins shrugged. "We thought it be a fun thing to add."

Though Tamaki was upset, Kyoya didn't seem to mind.

Both the King and Shadow King stepped down to Moriko, and each bestowed on her cheek. Moriko couldn't help but blush like crazy.

All the ladies and the hosts cheered.

'_When I started school here, I ever expected to be involved with these rich people and their games, but it hasn't been all that bad. This could be fun_.' she giggled.

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**About the part with Moriko talking about her mom, yes her mom is no longer in her life, but Moriko is not going to be live Tohru. Just so you know. More about what her past will be revealed later as the story progresses. No spoilers.**

**Okay have a nice day and don't forget to review and fill free to ask questions. :)**


End file.
